The Diaries
by Scotty McSpockirk
Summary: The gang enter they're though about, mysteries, life and love into they're diaries. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Diaries one

The Diaries

AN: This is a very short little fic. I didn't even plan it. I just wrote it because I was kind of bored and I didn't feel like writing in my other fics. The story only has one chapter that is going to pretty short (I think). It is a story about the gang when they write in their diaries. It shows how they feel, it might not have a lot of major jokes but it will still be funny (For some reason I can only write funny stories). Oh, and in your review you might say that boys don't have diaries, well, my answer to that is... Well, who knows maybe some do! Hope ya like it. Review.

**Fred**

Today the gang and I solved another mystery, well, maybe I toke the credit but we did have a lot of fun. The guy was called 'the Grand Brassiere'. Daphne and Velma where laughing like crazy when they found out what he was called. I wonder what a "brassiere" is? Anyway, Daphne sprained her ankle when she fell through a trap door, she is kind of danger prone but I still really like her. We got locked in a really small secret room. That was fun; we didn't do anything bad, we just had a nice little talk. But, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby where teasing us afterwards. I think Shaggy kind of likes Velma. Even though they are so different, like, Velma is so neat and tidy and Shaggy is so sloppy, and Velma is so smart and Shaggy isn't exactly stupid but I must admit he's no brainiac, but I guess they pair together well. At least Daphne thinks so. Last week we solved a really dangerous case. Some killer from an insane asylum was trying to get revenge on the guy who caused him to have an accident that made him go crazy. He was really dangerous...to my relationship with Daphne. He was flirting with Daphne and then almost killed me. Sometime I wish Daphne wasn't so beautiful, but then again I like her the way she is.

Scooby is after girl dogs again, but for some reason he doesn't think HE is a dog. I think that is really strange, yet it is a bit funny. Scooby has been our dog for a long time, he is so silly, and I wonder why we like him so much?

I wish we could stay together forever but I guess the time has to say goodbye. Time to say goodbye.

**Shaggy**

Like, boy was that last mystery strange, especially the part about that brassiere dude. You know, mysteries are really scary, yet I kinda like them. I don't know why. I act like I'm scared because...I'm scared! But they are a bit fun. Scooby agrees with me. I think. But the mysteries are getting a bit tiring now that we are famous and all. There are always crowds around us. When we where younger, it was basically for fun or it was something involving our families or us. I liked it that way. But now all has changed, they are always reporters surrounding us like a bunch of kids would surround a bag of lollypops. Yum... Lollypops. Whatever. Fred seems to like all the publicity. Fred is my best friend, well, next to Scooby. It is strange because it seems like the whole gang is in love, I mean, like, Fred is in love with Daphne and I kinda like Velma. The only living thing in the gang that isn't in love with somebody else in the gang is Scooby...I hope he isn't in love with me. Nah, Scooby's probably in love with some other dog or something... I hope he is in love with the same species as himself. It would be funny if, like, he married sheep. Yeah, nice big lamb chops. What the heck am I thinking? I'm a vegetarian. Hmm, lamb chop salads. Oh, forget it. I was just thinking about Velma. Yeah, beautiful Velma. Well, maybe she isn't that pretty but she is so friendly and kind. I must admit Daphne is much prettier than Velma, but, Daphne is already way to in love with Fred that it is way to late to get a crush on her. Plus I think that Velma is the right woman for me. She may not be the size of a woman but I like her for who she is. Though, it would be nice is she got contacts or some thing because it is so tiring to help look for her glasses!

I wish the gang could be together our entire lives but I guess the has to be a time to bid farewell. Farewell.

**Daphne**

That last mystery was hilarious. That guy was calling himself the Grand Bra! What a dope head! Though, I think it was a enjoyable case. I'm glad that Freddie always has it that when we split up I get to go with him. I get a chance to be with him even if we don't say a word to each other. I like Fred so much! I am glad I am part of the gang. We are perfect for each other. I mean, I'm in love with Fred, Velma is my best friend in the world, Shaggy is so silly but we still like him so much and Scooby is just such a wonderful dog. We are so different yet so the same. The differences are, Let's see, I'm rich, but I don't brag about it because it doesn't matter whether you are rich or poor when you are with your friends, Velma is really smart and very friendly, Fred is a born leader...he is a little bossy at times but he is still a good leader, Shaggy and Scooby are such screw balls yet we love them... They are always eating and acting like idiots but they are wonderful to us. But, the similarities are, that we all want to be with each other whether we are solving a mystery or hanging out at the malt shop.

I am always thinking about Freddie. He looks so handsome with his cute ascot and his muscles. Plus he is always protecting me. Even if I fall into traps. That's me: 'Danger prone Daphne'. I don't mind the nickname too much, but when they start calling me that all the time it gets a bit annoying. But we never really have fights. I hope we never have to split up again. It hurt so much when it happened the first time. I might have kept a straight face on the exterior but inside I was crying. At the moment it seemed like a good idea but a few seconds later it was horrible.

I hope we never have leave each other but I guess there must come a time where we must say adieu. Adieu.

**Velma**

I've always loved being with the gang. I've practically known them my entire life. It is such a good friendship we have. I guess when you grow up with someone you really get attached to them. Even if I look a bit "dorky" with my glasses they have always accepted me. That's what I love about friends; they are always there for you. I am glad I met Shaggy. I love Daphne and Fred and Scooby but I have a special love for Shaggy. I know that he can be a bit weird at times but we are all weird once in a while. I love solving mysteries with the gang. The last mystery was hilarious! That guys didn't know that "brassiere" is the long, formal form for "bra"! I don't think that Fred and Shaggy understood what brassiere meant... I hope not, it would be a bit embarrassing if they found out! It was also funny when Fred and Daphne got locked is a small secret room. Hmm, what went on there? Shaggy and I where teasing them about it. I know that was kind of mean, but it was funny! I don't think they minded, very much. It's fun hang with the gang. I like it because it is nice to be together and have fun. I have a feeling that Freddie and Daphne are in love. It is funny how Fred always has Daphne go with him when we split up. But then again love is a serious thing and if you are seriously in love then it has a beautiful feeling. I have that feeling when I'm with Shaggy, I don't know why but I do. I do, that is what you say when you gat married. Imagine what would happen if I married Shaggy? That would be a funny sight, but I might not see it if I didn't have my glasses on.

I hope that we will be together always but there will be a time to say Adios. Adios.

A/N: How did you like it? Oh, in case you where wondering the word 'Adieu' is a way to say goodbye so is Adios (that is Spanish). By the way, in your review tell me which of the gangs Diaries did you like best!! Please review!!


	2. Diaries two

Thanks so much for reviewing!!! I'm just going to answers a few questions.

Mlle. Dinkley: Don't worry the gang is not going to split up they are just saying that there has to come a time when they must say goodbye but that will come much later in time. I would never have the gang break up in any of my stories.

Someguy3: I will put Scooby's diary in this Chapter.

If you have any more questions feeling free to ask in you review. As I said in my author's note, I just wrote this because I was bored and didn't feel like writing in my other stories. I will update it only if I feel like it.

**Fred**

Another case is closed. I am glad we started solving mysteries together. We fit together perfectly. Like pieces in a puzzle. And Daphne and I are a perfect match. I almost got a chance to tell her how I feel about her, but when I'm with her I get kind of shy and helpless. I wish I could tell her, I would feel a lot better if I did. When we get older I'd like to propose to her. Whoa, I hope I build up the nerve by then. I hope I don't get so nervous that I throw up on her dress. She would kill me. Wow, that would be painful. Graduation from high school is coming up, finally, it seems like it's taken forever to get through. Maybe then I can Daphne how I feel? No way. Red herring will be there and probably ruin the whole thing. I hate that guy! Daphne started dating him for a while but once she knew him better she hated just as much as I did. Even girls know a bad guy when she sees one. I've liked Daphne almost a soon as I laid eyes on her. Wow, what a sight. Even as a kid she had such personality and beauty. I've seen a lot of beautiful actresses, but compared to Daphne they are monsters. Daphne, Oh, Daphne, how beautiful is thee. I wish I could tell her that. I want to be with her always. I glad I met all of the gang even if I'm in love with Daphne. I mean Shaggy is my best friend, and, well, Velma is just so nice and she is such help in solving mysteries, and Scooby is such a great companion.

We make a great team. I love the gang for that. Daphne: a beautiful person and my only true love. Shaggy: My best friend with a good heart. Velma: A delightful person and good friend. Scooby: A great dog and a wonderful friend. Everyone, I love you all.

**Shaggy**

Case closed! Boy that was a freaky one! That guy captured Velma this time. When it happened I was terrified, even more than Velma was. I worry about her some times even though I know she can take care of herself. I wonder why I feel that way? I love food but I seem to have a feeling around Velma, a feeling I can't explain. Is it love? I don't know, man! The gang is nice to hang out with. I mean, like, we like the same things. Mysteries, well I kinda like mysteries, but what I'm saying is that we like our friends for who we are and not whether we are rich or smart or whatever. It's fun to hang out with the gang because we can tell each other stuff that we couldn't tell anybody else. We know each other for a long time. One of the happiest days of my life was when we got Scooby. He's a wonderful pal. He helps solve mysteries even though he is always afraid. But, we are always afraid at least once in our life. I'm afraid a lot too. But the rest of the gang doesn't mind too much. Velma and Daphne are best Friend. They talk about things girls their age talk about like crushes and boyfriends. Fred's my best friend. We talk about thing like mysteries and girls. I'm sure Fred has a crush on Daphne. He acts so strange sometime.

I love the whole gang for who they are. Fred: My best friend and a good man. Daphne: a beautiful woman and a good friend. Velma: A friendly person and my only true love. Scooby: A good pal and a best friend to all of us. Everyone, I love you all

**Daphne**

Oh, poor Velma! In that last mystery we solved SHE got captured. I am a bit glad but by the look on her face she was scared. At least now she knows what it's like to get caught. I think Fred tried to tell me something during the mystery. He seemed so nervous. He looks cute when he's nervous. I wonder what he was going to tell me? Was it something personal, if it was I wish he would tell me? I wonder what my reaction would be to what he would have told me? Would I be surprised? Sad? Angry? Or would I just fall in love with him more? I sometime feel strange when I'm with Fred, but it's a happy feeling like I'm just walking on air. It's beautiful. I like him a lot. I wonder if he feels the same way about me? I sure hope so. Velma encourages me a lot when I'm feeling down. Sometimes she seems like a mother to me even though she is younger than me. I think she likes Shaggy. They go together perfectly... well maybe not perfectly but they look good together. I think Shaggy likes her too. I like solving mysteries. It's my favorite thing to do. Well, besides shopping. Plus, I like to be with Freddie. A new type of Scooby snack came out, Shaggy and Scooby went crazy buying some. Those two are nuts about food. They can be so hilarious at times. That's why I like them. They are fun to hang around with. Scooby-Doo is a wonderful dog. We love him so much. He sounds so funny with his 'R' accent! But, we don't mind if he makes any sense or not. There is just something so special about him!

We are the best friends in the entire world. Fred: a handsome man and my only true love. Velma: a great girl and my best friend. Shaggy: A goofy guy and a good friend. Scooby: A wonderful dog and a good companion. Everyone, I love you all.

**Velma**

I can't believe it; I just can't believe it! The monster actually captured me. Actually, it was quit enjoyable. But, very humiliating. I was fun though. Shaggy looked terrified. I think he likes me, but I'm not sure. I hope so. I like him. I might be very smart but I am not that keen on love. Not to many boys fall in love with me but there is something special about Shaggy. Daphne's my best friend and I wouldn't be any where without her. Her dad even funded for the mystery machine. Even though she is rich she doesn't let it get to her head. She doesn't brag about it or anything because she doesn't care. We are such close friends. I like it that way. We can talk to each other without being nervous that they will break our secret. We can trust each other. It's a true friendship. We've known each other since we were kids but we are closer now than we ever were. We are quite popular now that we have solved a lot of mysteries. A lot has changed. Fred is also a good friend. He encourages us to have more faith in ourselves. He also is a good group leader. Daphne is in love with him. She told me that a few weeks ago. She should tell Fred too. Fred is excellent at solving mysteries. He loves to do it. I do too! Though it is sometimes hard. Shaggy and Scooby give us trouble sometimes when they don't want to do anything dangerous. They will only go for Scooby snacks.

I love they gang because we can trust each other. Daphne: A good woman and my best friend. Fred: a handsome man and a good leader. Shaggy: A great guy and my only true love. Scooby: A good pet and a wonderful dog. Everyone, I love you all.

**Scooby-Doo**

Ri luv being with the gang. Rit's a lot uf fun. Ri rike all uf the gang. Red, Raphne, Relma, Raggy. Solving rysteries ris fun... Ras long as they are not scary. Relma was captored by the rhost. Rehehehe! Re ras scared! Ry best frend is Raggy. Rand Ri luv Rood! Reah! Ri like hanging with ra gang. I'm rungry so I rave to ro.

Rooby-Dooby-Doo!

A/N: Here is another chappie. Not to funny though **sob** Okay I want to clear some things up. The reason Scooby's diary has a lot of misspelled words is because he probably doesn't know how to spell to well.


End file.
